USS Endeavour
The USS Endeavour (NCC-97004) is an Odyssey-class star cruiser in service of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus. She was launched on February 19th, 2415 and was the fifth Odyssey-class ship to be completed. At launch, the Endeavour was considered the most technologically advanced ship in the fleet. She currently runs on a standard three Duty Shift rotation, Alpha-Shift (08:00 - 16:00), Beta-Shift (16:00 - 00:00), Gamma-Shift (00:00 - 08:00). The crew of the Endeavour was formerly the crew of the USS Independence-A. ((The Endeavour typically runs from 1:00PM - 5:00PM every Saturday, Eastern Standard Time. It is run by DGM Kossuth)). Ship's seal The design of Endeavour's seal is a variant of the official Odyssey-class Development Project emblem. The seal was officialy presented to the 22nd Mobile by the San Francisco Fleet Yards workcrew that built the vessel. Naming The Endeavour is the 8th Federation starship of the name. It was named in honor of British explorer James Cook's flagship, for NASA's space shuttle Endeavour, and for the Nebula-class Federation Starship U.S.S. Endeavour (NCC-71805). HMS Endeavour, was a British Royal Navy research vessel commanded by Lieutenant James Cook on his first voyage of discovery, exploring the Pacific Ocean from 1769 to 1771. The Space Shuttle Endeavour (Orbiter Vehicle Designation: OV-105) is one of the retired orbiters of the Space Shuttle program of NASA, the space agency of the United States. Endeavour was the fifth and final space worthy NASA space shuttle to be built in the late 20th century. The USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) was a Nebula-class Federation starship that was in service with Starfleet from the mid-to-late 24th century. It was commissioned in 2364 and served with distinction till it's destruction in 2398. Endeavour also held the distinction of being the only Starfleet vessel to survive the Borg assault during the Battle of Wolf 359. A complete listing of starships bearing the Endeavour name: *Endeavour NX-06 (decommissioned) *USS Endeavour NCC-1705 (Constitution - destroyed) *USS Endeavour NCC-1895 (Constitution - decommissioned) *USS Endeavour NCC-25330 (Icarus - destroyed) *USS Endeavour NCC-39272 (Excelsior - destroyed) *USS Endeavour NCC-41452 (Ambassador - decommissioned) *USS Endeavour NCC-71805 (Nebula - destroyed) *USS Endeavour NCC- 84536 (Akira - destroyed) *USS Endeavour NCC-97004 (Odyssey) Design and construction Main article: Odyssey-class Star Cruiser The Endeavour was the fifth Odyssey-class starship to be ordered by Starfleet Command on June 14th, 2405. The contract to build the initial run of Odyssey-class starships was given to the San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth. After five years of planning, her keel was laid down on December 8th, 2410. The initial design for Endeavour called for the standard auxilliary shuttlebay located in the aft section of the ship's Engineering Hull, however Starfleet Command ordered the design amended to include a specialized docking port for dedicated Aquarius-class escort. The final construction phase of Endeavour was rushed by the direct order of Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn. Construction was officially completed on February 19th, 2415. Endeavour was christened by retired Starfleet Captain and former Endeavour Commander, Isaac Amasov, on 20 February 2415 at the San Fransisco Fleet Yards. The crew moved aboard on 21 February 2415, and the ship was commissioned on 25 February 2415 at Earth Spacedock, with Captain Tanaka Hann in command. The ship was assigned to the 22nd Mobile and taken as Rear Admiral Brian Donaldson's flagship. Upgrades and Refits In late 2416, the Endeavour was recalled to Starbase 386 for a scheduled systems upgrade. The Endeavour's weapons, shields, and propulsion systems were upgraded and received an overhaul as well as various other ship systems. One such upgrade, was the installation of a custom designed Bridge Module complete with state-of-the-art command and control systems and equipment. Commanding officers *Captain Tanaka Hann -- (25 February 2415 - 2 September 2416) *Captain Vree'oklo'klan -- (2 September 2416 - 6 November 2416) *Rear Admiral Brian Donaldson -- (6 November 2416 - July 2417) *Captain Franklin Jerrico -- (July 2417 - Present) Service History Missions of the USS Endeavour Missions in 2415: #Following the Light of the Sun #Endeavour #In the Blink of an Eye #40,000 Years #Deo Vindice, Parts 1 and 2 #Our Eyes Turned Skyward #The Living End #A Change in the Weather #Regarding Peace #In War, Resolution #That Place You Can't Come Back, Parts 1 and 2 #The Only Answer #The Masks We Wear (Season Finale) Missions in 2416: #Evacuation (Season Opener) #A Dark Spot in the Universe #The Artemis Expanse #That's No Moon, Parts 1 and 2 #Tethys #Q's Halloween Episode #Zip #Evulations #Egregore, Part 1 Crew Manifest For a full roster, see: USS Endeavour Personnel *'Commanding Officer: 'Captain Franklin Jerrico *'Executive Officer/Chief Science Officer:' Open *'Chief Tactical Officer/Security Officer:' Open *'Chief Medical Officer:' Open *'Operations Officer:' Ensign Sonak (GM run NPC) *'Chief Engineering Officer:' Open *'Senior Flight Control Officer:' Open Gallery Click on the thumbnail to enlarge. File:ESD starship requisition 3.jpg|Endeavour inside Earth Space Dock. File:EndeavourLeavingdock1.jpg|The Endeavour leaves Earth Space Dock. File:EndeavourAtWarp.png|The Endeavour at warp. Endeavour Over Vulcan.jpg|Endeavour over Vulcan. Battle Bridge Fore.jpg|The Battle Bridge as viewed from the aft stations. Battle Bridge Aft.jpg|The Battle Bridge as viewed from the viewscreen. ---- Category:Season 5 Category:Inactive Starships